


【KOF】【WhipXKrizalidXK'】《薇璞的神秘小黑屋》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 18年时为阿骨写的生日礼物，是薇璞调教两个弟弟，让古利查力度肛K'。使用了各种道具





	【KOF】【WhipXKrizalidXK'】《薇璞的神秘小黑屋》

“叮当、叮当”，耳边传来了清脆的声响，好像是金属碰撞的声音。受这种声音干扰，K’缓缓从睡梦中醒来。可当他睁开眼，才发现眼前是一片黑暗。怎么回事？他感到有一块布绑在头上，而正是那块布将他的视线遮住了。他想要动手将其扯下，却发觉手臂不知何时已被绑住，脚也被捆住了。这一动弹，金属碰撞的声音便更加频繁地响起，并且整个身体也跟着晃动起来，犹如失了重。虽然什么都看不见，但K’还是凭着感觉猜测自己正被吊在空中。冰凉的金属感直接贴在皮肤上，他觉得好像连衣服也被扒光了。

“哟，你醒了？”

一个熟悉的声音响起。那声音离得不是太远，又不是很近，但因为无法看到周围的状况，所以K’警觉了起来。

“你怎么也在？”

“这是我要说的吧！真搞不懂仙拉姐姐在干什么，怎么把你也带来了……”

K’听到古利查力度抱怨着，微微皱了下眉头。仙拉，是那个叫“Whip”的女人。把他这样蒙住双眼吊在空中。那女人到底有何目的？不过就在他疑虑的时候，这一切的罪魁祸首就主动出场了。

“你们聊得很开心嘛！”

他从薇璞的语气中听出笑意，生气地咂了咂嘴，不满地反驳道：“谁会和那家伙聊得开心……”

“就是啊仙拉姐，不是说好找我有事吗？为什么这假货也在这里？而且……还这样剥光了挂在空中……”

听古利查力度这么说，K’才明白对方并未像他一样被蒙住眼睛，自己的裸体已经被对方全看得一干二净。虽然都是男人没什么好难为情，但唯独是那个家伙，他不想被其看穿。

面对古利查力度的问题，薇璞只是轻笑两声，说了句“你等会儿就明白”，便没了下文。视线被封闭，无法掌握现场情况，K’变得不安起来，尤其是当他听到啪啪作响的声音时。鞭子，如果是那个女人使用的东西，他第一时间想到的就是鞭子，鞭子打在肉体上发出的正是当下这种声响。不过他的猜测有小小的误差。当一个又扁又凉的东西拍打着他胸口时，他才明白薇璞这回使用的是马鞭。更要命的是，他感到下体的那根玩意也被薇璞用手握住了。根本无法预知对方下一步会做什么，一切都变得被动，视觉遮蔽令K’感到前所未有的紧张，而这股紧张感也令他的身体变得敏感。不知不觉中，疲软的性器竟渐渐硬挺起来。

“哦？这么快就硬了？你就这么急着想被肛吗？我可爱的弟弟。”

薇璞边说边狠狠抓了把他的蛋蛋。虽然吃了痛，但他碍于面子咬紧牙关，没有发出一丝声音。见他居然这么倔，薇璞便更加用力地用马鞭拍打着他，尤为“照顾”他的乳头。乳头原本就是娇嫩又脆弱的地方，被如此粗暴对待，K’终于坚持不住呻吟起来。

“叫得这么动听，很舒服吗？”

“怎么可能会舒服！”

K’终于忍不住冲薇璞吼了。他实在不明白薇璞为什么要这样对他，明明已经难受得要死，还要说他舒服。不过薇璞丝毫没理会他的喊叫，继续玩弄着说道：“那你的小弟弟是怎么回事？身体可是不会骗人的哦！”

他被薇璞说得不知该怎么去反驳，一时语塞，薇璞却毫不给他喘息的机会，紧接着将手指探进他的后庭内。菊花被突如其来的异物侵入，令他不由自主收紧了一下括约肌，将薇璞的手指死死绞住了。

“收缩得这么厉害，还说自己不想要？”

“我没有……”

“嗯？这种时候要说‘我要’，懂吗？”

薇璞用马鞭拍拍他的胸脯。比刚才更重的力道，令他感觉胸口一片火辣。如果能看得见，想必皮肤已经被打红了。然而即便如此，他还是坚持声称自己“不要”。他听到薇璞说了声“fine”后，便抽离了手。那声音听起来是压着怒意发出的，他明白接下来不会有好事。果然，薇璞离开后没几秒便折返回来，然后他的两个乳头都被夹子夹住了。强烈的痛感让他神经麻痹，感觉乳头如同被割下一般，已经不属于身上的一部分。不过当猛烈的电流穿过乳尖时，他才意识到胸口部位还是有知觉，只不过传导而来的感觉过于刺激，令他难以承受。他不禁“啊”的嚎叫出来。

是电流，薇璞将马鞭换成了电击棒来玩弄他，时而电电他的乳珠，时而呵他的腋下，又会突然袭击他的马眼，令他的阴茎变得亢奋。这种身体被束缚折磨的感觉，令他回忆起以前躺在实验室里不愉快的时光，牙齿也不由自主咬紧，显出忿忿的情绪。薇璞用手掌拍了拍他的胸脯，问道：“你好像看起来不高兴啊？”

他没有理会。不知道薇璞调节了什么装置，他发觉自己的身体开始缓缓往下降，脚底板也接触到地面，然后他左脚上的脚镣就被松开了。应该不会就这么轻易放他走。他这么想着时，果然感到松开的左腿被抬起，在头顶上重新被铐住。薇璞对他的另一条腿也实施了同样的操作，如此，他双腿朝天展开，屁股就朝外翻起，股间那个洞眼也赤裸裸暴露在薇璞和古利查力度眼前。他能想象得出这是什么羞耻的体位，薇璞却变本加厉朝着他的后穴吹气，让他觉得菊花周围痒得难受，很想去挠一挠。但是双手没有自由，他只好缩紧洞口，好让这感觉能减轻些。不过薇璞不许他这么做，她再次用手指撬开他的洞眼，往里面挖掘。过了没多久，又伸进另一根。两根手指在他体内开开合合，如同扩张器撑起他的内壁，将他后庭内的通道拓宽。

“你这里很紧致嘛，看来还没被掘过。”

薇璞用言语戏弄着他，让他感到耻辱万分。他握紧了拳头准备放火烧断手铐，却发现使不上力。薇璞明白他想干什么，便对他说道：“放弃吧，我给你戴的是特殊材质的手铐，你是放不出火焰的，就安心享受失去童贞的感觉吧！”

失去童贞？听到薇璞这么说，K’愣了一下。他还没来得及消化完这句话，薇璞就将手指抽出，紧跟着一根粗大的棒棒顶上，令身体好像撕裂开了一样，很痛很痛。粗壮的东西将狭小的后穴撑满，他此前从未经历过这种事，难以忍受这种痛感，憋不出哀嚎着。更受不了的是这玩意还会剧烈地震动，在他体内变态地转动着头部，隔着肠道揉弄他身体里一个极为敏感的地方——前列腺。一股尿意涌上来，整个盆骨都变得酸麻酸麻。他咬住下嘴唇，浑身不停地发抖。薇璞突然摘掉布条，露出他瞪大的双眼。

“这么快就要高潮了？果然是处子之身啊……”

K’看到薇璞嗤笑的表情，却无法作出反应；他也看到古利查力度被关在一个狭小的铁笼子里缩成一团，目不转睛地看着他的丑态，也只能继续瞪着眼睛，无法说些什么。脑袋已经被快感所麻痹，按摩棒在他体内疯狂地颤动，让他终于把持不住。那股尿意涌上马眼，一股浓厚的白浊挥洒而出，向着空中迸发。他当着薇璞和古利查力度的面射了。

“真是不礼貌的坏孩子，居然这样随地小便，都溅到我身上来了。”

薇璞皱着眉头抱怨着，但她的眼神里没有生气的意思。古利查力度将这一切全部记进脑子里，看着他全神贯注的样子，薇璞回过头隔着铁栏杆问他道：“你看得很起劲，是想操他吗？”

“是的，姐姐。”

比起K’，古利查力度就乖多了，顺着薇璞的话直截了当地承认。薇璞对这个回答感到很满意，便将古利查力度从笼子里放出。不过她没有直接让他去肛K’，而是带他来到X刑架跟前，将他的四肢绑在刑架的四个角上。这一切，都被恢复视觉的K’看在眼里。

“姐姐，你要做什么？”

古利查力度看上去有些不知所措，薇璞便柔声回答道：“做让你舒服的事。”

说罢，薇璞将古利查力度的阴茎从裆里掏出。古利查力度赤裸着穿着平时绑在衣服外面的那套束缚带，虽然和K’相比重点部位被黑色的三角裤遮盖住，但皮带将他身体勒成一块一块的模样，反而比全裸看起来更色情。看着那已经翘起来的男根，薇璞讥讽地问道：“看别人被虐待也能这么兴奋，你也想被虐待吗？”

“是的，姐姐，我想被姐姐虐待。”

“真是个抖M！”

薇璞用马鞭拍了拍他的马眼，然后取来一小段麻绳将古利查力度的阴茎捆绑起来。她尤为仔细地套住了根部，然后收紧。那活儿被绳子狠狠地勒住，让古利查力度也像刚才的K’那样，忍不住大叫。K’实在看不下去闭上了眼睛，却遭到薇璞的呵斥。

“不许闭上！睁开眼好好看着！”

薇璞折返回来，用电击打他以作惩罚，K’只好勉强睁开眼继续看下去。他看到古利查力度狼狈不堪的表情，想到刚才的自己一定也是这副模样，便更加觉得耻辱。

“你舒服吗？”

“很舒服！”

“想要射吗？”

“想要！”

明明薇璞只是不停地用马鞭拍打，施加在古利查力度身上的只有疼痛，可面对薇璞的问题，古利查力度还是回答“舒服”。看着这一切，K’无法理解，不过薇璞却很开心。她回到K’面前，将其从空中放下，然后将K’掉了个倒立着重新挂回铁链上去。

这里是薇璞的神秘小屋，里面摆满了各式各样奇怪的道具。许多铁链整齐地垂挂在空中，如同珠帘一般，而K’的身体就被拴在这些铁链上。被倒吊的他，眼里的世界也全部颠倒过来。他看到一双套着皮靴的脚朝他走来，那是古利查力度的脚。他目睹着古利查力度扶着那根黝黑的玩意塞入他口中。本来倒立已经让人头晕脑胀，突然被腥臭的性器堵住喉咙，K’更是觉得恶心反胃。口水顺着嘴角淌下，往眼角那儿滑落，薇璞蹲下身边为他擦拭，边问道：“棒棒好吃吗？”

“唔！”

K’从嗓子眼里挤出声音表示抗议，古利查力度却突然低头含住了他的阴茎，边吧唧着嘴舔着，边告诉薇璞“好吃”。听话的弟弟让薇璞感到满意，她便以此教育不听话的弟弟道：“倒吊着很难受吧？如果想尽快结束这一切，就该向他学习，学他那样舔棒棒。让他在你嘴中射出来，我就放你下来。”

要给这家伙口交，K’的心里是拒绝的，但一方面因为他想快点下来，另一方面是古利查力度舔得实在太舒服让他不知不觉又陷入快感的沼泽，他这回竟乖乖听了薇璞的话，效仿着古利查力度的做法施加在对方身上。他收紧了两颊将那根东西紧紧包裹住，用舌尖反复在阴茎沟上打转转，吮吸着龟头。如此主动抚慰，古利查力度很快就受不了，他已无心舔弄K’，直接搂住K’的腰就往K’的喉咙口猛插。

“你这里……实在是太舒服了！舔得这么色情，是想让我口暴你吗？啊？”古利查力度边喘着粗气边奋力摆动着腰肢道，“那就如你所愿，尝尝我的精液吧！呃……呃……”

他低声吼着，真的将精液灌进了K’的嘴里。由于K’是倒立着，所以那些液体并没有流入食道，而是从嘴角溢了出来。苦涩又腥臭的味道冲得K’直皱眉头，与痛苦的他形成鲜明对比的是另两人脸上愉悦的笑容。

薇璞没有食言，她真的将K’从铁链上放了下来。不过她知道这个弟弟不像古利查力度那样听她摆布，为了保险起见她将K’的双手反铐在身后，并在脖子上栓了狗链。她拉着K’来到三角木马前，那个木马的两端各固定了一根橡胶制的假阳具。她扒开K’的两片臀瓣，在古利查力度的帮助下，硬让K’坐在那根假阳具上。固定好K’后，古利查力度绕到木马另一头，主动在另一根阳具上坐下。原本K’是不愿意让那玩意在体内抽动的，但另一端的古利查力度顶得实在太剧烈，整个木马都被他撞得晃荡起来，插在K’屁眼里的东西也跟着动来动去。仿佛是为了较劲，K’便也使出蛮劲用屁股撞击木马，要将古利查力度顶回去。薇璞将另一根链条扣在古利查力度的项圈上，同时牵着这两人，翘着二郎腿坐在被他俩来回顶得晃来晃去的木马上，欣赏着两只褐色的屁股不停抖动。她揉了揉K’的臀部，说道：“扭得这么卖力，看来你已经体会到成年人的乐趣。”

“你真的很烦。”

K’压低嗓音嘟哝着，虽然声音很小，但薇璞听清了。她从木马上跳下地，拍了拍手对两个弟弟说道：“男孩们！下来！”

古利查力度和K’都离开假阳具，在薇璞的牵引下往薇璞身边靠近。这种牵引方式，就好像在遛狗一样，她索性对他俩下令道：“你们两个，学狗趴在地上。”

“是的姐姐。”

古利查力度听罢立刻四肢着地趴在地上。见K’丝毫没有趴下的意思，他又站起强按着K’让其跪下。

“姐姐叫你做什么你就做什么。”

“她是你姐姐，又不是我姐姐。”

K’不喜欢被古利查力度这家伙教训，跟对方呛了起来。古利查力度狠狠地踢了他一脚，将他踹翻在地。K’苦于双手被反绑，上半身使不上劲，只能任由这两人宰割。他看着高高在上的古利查力度，心里忿忿不平。薇璞看出他眼里的怒意，走过来蹲在他身旁，抚摸着他的脸颊，说道：“刚才那句话，你可是说错了哦……看来有些事你还不明白，不过现在还不是该明白的时候。”

薇璞的这番话，那两个男人都听不懂。只见她从旁边的小桌子上拿来一瓶润滑剂，打开盖子，模仿男人射精那样抖动着将油润滑油一点一点挥洒在K’的身上，然后用手掌将它们推开。K’的皮肤原本就黝黑，如今涂抹了润滑剂，更是油光发亮，如古铜塑像般散发着美妙的光泽，凸显出紧致又优美的身体曲线。薇璞用指肚上剩余的润滑剂抹了抹K’已经开裂的肛门四周，扭过头对站立在一旁的古利查力度说道：“我命令你插他。”

“诶？”

薇璞的这句话，令古利查力度和K’都震惊了。但是古利查力度很快就平静下来。虽然他脸上看起来有些不满，但他还是顺从地说道：“既然是姐姐叫我做的事，那当然义不容辞，只可惜便宜了这小子。”

一听他这么说，K’就来火。他咂了咂舌，反击道：“啧……说得好像我会享受似的……”

“那有本事待会儿你别叫出声！”

古利查力度也火了，彻底和K’杠上。为了教训这不听话的“克隆货”，原本不愿交合的他忿忿地端起枪，蛮狠地捅进K’的后庭，并一口气顶到了底，惹得K’忍不住痛得叫出声。

“啊！”

K’的叫声在古利查力度听来是那么的刺耳。他用手捂住K’的嘴，呵斥道：“跟你说了有本事就别叫出来啊！”

他按着K’的脑袋，大力插着对方的后穴。如打桩机般毫无技巧可言的蛮干，却能令K’找回刚才被震动棒玩弄时的快感。跟震动棒不同的是，人类的肉体拥有热度。炙热的分身又粗又硬，在K’的体内横冲直撞，肆意侵犯着他体内的每一寸地方。不行，那种酸麻感又凝聚起来了。K’的括约肌情不自禁地收缩起来，咬住古利查力度的下体，令古利查力度大口喘息着。

“呼……小屁股还挺紧的。”

古利查力度索性将整个身体都压在了K’的身上，抵着K’的最深处疯狂抽插。K’身上涂满了润滑剂，使皮肤变得滑溜溜，两人肌肤相亲，触感也变得妙不可言。这些润滑剂有些蹭到了古利查力度的身上，也将他的身体打造出光泽感。K’直勾勾地注视着古利查力度的双眼，看着他因为兴奋而变得有些狰狞的脸。然而被这种目光盯着，古利查力度反而感到有些别扭。对方和自己有着一模一样的脸，这样做爱，就好像自己操自己一样，实在是……太羞耻了！他的脸颊变得有些发烫起来。

“姐姐，这样做好羞耻啊！”

他眼巴巴地抬头看向薇璞，希望薇璞能下令让他停止，否则他不可以擅自结束这场性交。然而薇璞却笑眯眯地说道：“感到羞耻就对了。等你哪天不再有这种感觉，就是调教成功了。”

看来，只有让精液尽快射出，才能结束这尴尬的局面。他又恢复刚才专心致志的活塞运动中，继续用龟头顶撞着K’的前列腺。K’的双腿又开始微微颤抖，古利查力度的额头上也一点一点渗出汗珠。就在他俩都准备高潮时，薇璞却拉了拉古利查力度脖子上的链条，对他说：“不可以射在里面，射在我的靴子上。”

说罢她伸出穿着高跟皮靴的腿。古利查力度迅速拔出下体，对准她的靴子撸了没两下便喷薄而出。乳白色的洨汁一坨一坨挂在乌黑的皮靴上，看起来是那么的醒目。薇璞又拉了拉K’，对躺在地上的K’说道：“我知道你也差不多了。起来，也射在我的鞋子上。你，把他的手铐解开。”

后面一句话她是对古利查力度说的。刚射完还没缓过劲的古利查力度迟缓地解放了K’的双手后，薇璞立刻伸出另一条没被射过的腿。K’翻了个滚从地上爬起，对着薇璞的鞋子也开始自慰起来。原本这种丢脸的事他是不可能做的，然而刚才已经濒临高潮，那种快到又没到的感觉令他心里麻痒难耐，特别想宣泄出来，所以就不顾面子当着那两人的面玩弄自己的下体。伴随着“啊……啊……”的喘息声，他的精液也挥洒而出，射在了薇璞的鞋子上。薇璞满意地笑了笑，同时拽紧拴住两人的铁链，对他们说道：“用舌头将我的靴子舔干净。”

“是的，姐姐。”

古利查力度应了声，立马趴下脑袋伸出舌头，像狗一般舔着自己射出的精液。K’没有回话，但这次他乖乖地依言照做了。望着自己养的“两条狗”，薇璞的嘴角情不自禁地往上扬起。

“你们俩从此以后也要和平相处呀……我的好弟弟们。”


End file.
